Thirty-five years ago, with the introduction of the original IBM PC in August of 1981, IBM permanently detached the keyboard from the computer case for all modern desktop computers. Yet, the great majority of today's laptop manufacturers continue to sell laptops that permanently hinge the keyboard to the display screen, with no way of separating the two. Also, six years after the introduction of the Apple iPad, which popularized touch-screen tablets, and three years after the release of the original Microsoft Surface Pro—which incorporated a high quality electronic stylus—practically all of today's tablet manufacturers do not provide a load bearing hinge that enables users to comfortably write on their display screens at a raised angle in order to eliminate annoying reflections and glare.
The absence of these capabilities from today's tablets and laptops can result in significant inefficiencies to the users. For example:                Laptop keyboards that are permanently hinged to the display panel typically result in a cramped typing experience, and a somewhat uncomfortable viewing experience where the distance from the eyes to the display panel is restricted by the distance of the typing hands to the keyboard.        The inability to unhinge a laptop display and to set it to the portrait orientation can be quite limiting when writing a letter or “facetiming” with another person were the portrait orientation typically provides the optimum viewing experience.        The inability to disassociate the screen of a laptop from the keyboard makes it impractical to use touch-screen laptops for hand-writing or for drawing; vastly limiting their usefulness.        The inability of the great majority of touch-screen laptops to fasten the angular position of their display screens to discreet angular positions invariably results in screen wobbling with every touch of the screen, which may be quite irritating to some users.        The hinged keyboards of today's laptops come almost invariably flush with the typing surface, resulting is a somewhat uncomfortable typing experience—unlike the raised detachable keyboards of most desktop computers.        Even when the touch-screen of a laptop can be made detachable from the keyboard, as in Microsoft's latest offerings of its Surface Book and Surface Pro computers, using an electronic stylus on an un-adjustable glass-faced touch-screen display that is flush with the supporting surface can quickly become quite uncomfortable in the presence of glare and uncontrollable reflections.        
As mentioned above, Microsoft has recently taken the lead in the effort to detach the laptop's display screen from the keyboard with the introduction of the its Surface Book line of touch-screen tablets and laptops in October 2015, but these computers continue to suffer from a lack of a load bearing hinge that would enable users to write at a raised angle, to view the display screen in the Portrait orientation, and to eliminate wobbling when a user touches the screen. Microsoft's older Surface Pro line of tablets on the other hand does not wobble when the user touches the screen because the display has a built-in kickstand, but it cannot be used as a laptop, the display screen cannot to viewed in the Portrait orientation, and the display screen cannot be raised at an angle to eliminate reflections and glare for a more enjoyable writing experience.
Another detachable tablet keyboard worth mentioning is the Logitech Ultrathin Keyboard for the iPad. In the summer of 2014 Logitech introduced an ultrathin keyboard cover for the iPad that has an adjustable groove stand that lets users tilt their iPad, so that they can chose the viewing angle that's most comfortable for them. The device enables viewers to prop their iPad up between 50 and 70-degree viewing angles, just as they would with a laptop screen. However, the adjustable groove offers a quite stiff resistance, which is good for pushing the iPad back to a wider viewing angle and keeping it there. But pulling it back towards the viewer may be a bit awkward; the groove stand doesn't secure the iPad sufficiently to give the user enough leverage to pull it back smoothly, so one has to hold down the iPad while doing it. While the Logitech Ultrathin Keyboard cover does offer a choice of viewing angles, touching the screen can still result in wobbling, and the iPad continues to suffer from a lack of a load bearing hinge that would enable users to write at a raised angle, to view the display screen in the Portrait orientation, and to eliminate wobbling when a user touches the screen.
While touch-sensitive displays, and even detachable screens, are quickly becoming the norm in today's laptops, their wobbliness when attached to the keyboard, their lack of an inherent ability to be positioned to various angles and orientations with respect to a base, and their lack of a robust hinge that can support the load and the pressure of a human hand pressing a stylus against the display surface of the tablet at multiple viewing and writing angles, both for ergonomic reasons and to eliminate reflections and glare, vastly limit their usefulness, enjoyment, and effectiveness.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple, light, thin, robust, and inexpensive hinge that not only can support a relatively large number of adjustable viewing angles for an electronic tablet but that can also quickly unhinge, reorient, and re-hinge the display screen of a laptop from its keyboard, eliminate the wobbliness of today's touch-screen laptops, and support the load and the pressure of a human hand pressing a stylus against the display surface of a tablet at multiple viewing and writing angles.